Bullying
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Hinata bekerja pada keluarga Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pelayan, ia kerap diperlakukan semena-mena oleh tuan mudanya itu. Bagaimana nasibnya? Apakah Sasuke akhirnya bisa bersikap baik? Sayang sekali sepertinya tidak. Sasuke kan lebih keren jadi orang jahat :D SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet#4


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Kesombongan sudah menjadi ciri khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Setiap kali ia menatap orang lain, pancaran matanya tidak pernah terlihat ramah, selalu terlihat mengintimidasi sekaligus merendahkan. Wajar saja baginya bersikap angkuh, ia terlahir dalam keluarga kaya, bahkan keluarganya memiliki gelar kebangsawanan yang terhormat.

Sasuke yang dimanjakan dengan kemewahan dan kehormatan dengan mudah membenci segala hal yang terlihat begitu sederhana. Ia yang tak pernah mengenal kekurangan apapun, menjadi sangat benci dengan semua hal yang terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya.

"Aku akan mengganti _bed cover_ nya," jawab pelayan wanita itu dengan wajah yang tertunduk sebagai tanda kesopanan.

"Dengan warna kuning?" Mimik wajah Sasuke jelas terlihat tidak suka.

Pelayan wanita bersurai panjang itu terlihat gugup dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan kepadanya, ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan. "A… Apa Anda tidak suka dengan warnanya," pelayan itu bertanya dengan gugup.

"Apa otak kecilmu bahkan tidak bisa mencerna penolakanku?"

"Gomen, aku akan menukarnya, Tuan." Wanita itu pun dengan tergesa melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tuan mudanya. Ia menghebuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, setiap kali ia mendapatkan giliran membersihkan kamar anak bungsu majikannya, ia selalu merasa ketakutan yang berlebihan, seolah-olah ia sedang berada di dalam dimensi lain.

Sasuke begitu membenci banyak hal, termasuk seorang wanita yang sebenarnya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya, Hyuga Hinata, wanita itu hanya bernasib malang hingga harus dibenci oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kelakuannya seperti iblis. Hampir setiap hari Hinata harus menerima pelakukan kasar dari Sasuke, mulai dari menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal yang aneh sampai pada yang tidak masuk akal sudah pernah ia lakukan, Hinata yang tak berani melawan hanya bisa pasrah menerima _bullying_ dari tuan muda yang mau tak mau harus dilayaninya.

Hinata kembali ke kamar Sasuke dengan membawa _bed cover_ berwarna biru, warna yang katanya disukai oleh tuan mudanya itu. Hinata memang belum lama menjadi pelayan di kediaman Uchiha, lagi pula Hinata hanya menggantikan tugas ibunya yang kini sedang sakit. Ibu Hinata sudah lama bekerja menjadi pelayan dalam keluarga ini, bahkan sebelum Sasuke lahir, ibu Hinata sudah mengabdikan hidupnya. Hinata bersyukur sudah mendapatkan majikan yang sangat baik. Keluarga Uchiha sudah sangat membantu keluarganya dengan membantu biaya pengobatan ibunya, dan sekarang mereka juga berbaik hati mengizinkan Hinata bekerja menggantikan ibunya.

Saat Hinata memasang kain berbahan tebal dan lembut ke atas tempat tidur berukuran king size itu, ia melihat Sasuke sedang memainkan laptopnya, mungkin Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah pikir Hinata. Seandainya ia memiliki biaya ia juga pasti bisa kuliah seperti tuan mudanya itu. Sebenarnya Hinata dan Sasuke pernah satu sekolah, tuan besar Uchiha Fugaku-lah malaikat baik hati yang mau membiayai sekolahnya dulu, hingga ia pun bisa berada satu sekolah dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, Ngh!" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara erangan tak jauh dari tempat Hinata merapihkan pinggiran kasur tuannya. Hinata melirik ngeri ke arah Sasuke yang sedang khusu memandang layar datar di depannya, wajah Sasuke terlihat memerah, napasnya mulai terlihat tidak beraturan, tubuh Sasuke pun terlihat bergerak risih.

Sasuke menyadari tatapan ngeri pelayan barunya, "Apa?!" katanya tanpa merasa malu. Ia pun menggerakan jemarinya pada cursor dan tak lama terdengarlah suara-suara laknat itu semakin kencang di telinga Hinata yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

Hinata yang risih bergerak cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hinata tidak sadar saat Sasuke menyeringai jahat. "Hey, bersihkan kamarku dengan benar," titahnya tak mampu dibantah Hinata.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega, ia melihat Sasuke masih betah dengan tontonannya. Entah berapa banyak koleksi yang dimiliki pemuda itu, yang pasti sudah hampir satu jam pemuda itu masih belum selesai bergelut dengan hobinya itu.

"Saya sudah selesai Tuan, permisi," pamitnya dengan wajah tertunduk tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang masih asik menonton video laknat yang sepintas dilihat Hinata, rasanya mata Hinata jadi perih melihat adegan mesum itu.

"Tunggu," sergah Sasuke.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat pemuda tampan itu menahan kepergiannya. Hati Hinata berdesir keras, sepeti ada bocoran yang tiba-tiba menyeruak semakin lebar di dadanya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantui Hinata, apa yang diinginkan tuannya sekarang?

"Buatkan aku jus tomat. Cepat, jangan pakai lama!" Serunya dengan nada tajam.

"Ne, Tuan Muda, akan segera saya buatkan." Hinata bergegas kabur dari hadapan Sasuke yang terlihat berbahaya.

.

.

.

"Hinataaaaaaa," teriakan Sasuke terdengar mengerikan bagi seorang wanita yang kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan jus tomat kesukaan tuan mudanya itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur tempat dimana pelayan yang amat dibencinya sedang bersusah payah membuatkan jus tomat yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu dipesan, tapi Sasuke ingin saat itu juga jusnya tersedia, "Buat jus tomat saja lama sekali, sih!"

"Ano …, gomen Uchiha-sama, saya baru akan mencuci buah tomatnya," jawab Hinata sedikit hati-hati. Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat jengah dengan kelakukan dari anak majikannya yang satu ini.

"Apa!? Kau baru mau mencucinya, memang sejak tadi apa yang kau kerjakan, hah!"

Jika ada fans Sasuke yang bilang bahwa lelaki itu tidak pernah banyak bicara dan selalu bersikap cool, percayalah bagi Hinata, pemuda itu terlalu cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"Gomen uchiha-sama, jus tomatmu akan segera kusiapkan, saya harap Anda bersabar." Hinata begitu tergesa-gesa menyiapkan blender dan es batu yang akan dihancurkan bersama tomat merah yang terlihat sangat segar, ia bahkan tak menolehkan wajah pada tuan mudanya saat ia berucap.

Sasuke mendecih melihat kelakuan pelayannya yang kurang ajar, berani sekali dia bersikap tak sopan bahkan ia berani menyuruhnya bersabar. Tanpa disadari Hinata, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata, ia lalu menarik pinggang Hinata dengan satu lengannya yang kekar, menghentikan segala pekerjaan yang sedang Hinata lakukan.

"Ahk!" Hinata tersentak dengan perlakukan kasar Sasuke, tubuhnya yang mungil kini berada begitu dekat dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap tuannya. "Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke memamerkan senyuman miring, saat namanya disebut oleh bibir seorang pelayan yang seharusnya melayani dengan hormat. "Berani sekali kau," katanya penuh tekanan.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya, tubuhnya terasa gemetar dalam dekapan Sasuke yang masih betah menaruh satu lengannya melingkari pinggang Hinata dengan kuat. "Kau harus menerima hukuman atas kekurangajaranmu," katanya lagi, membuat Hinata semakin terasa menciut.

"Tapi… Sasuke-sama, aku tak berbuat kesalahan." Hinata membela diri.

"Diam, dan cepat buatkan jus tomatku," katanya tegas.

Tubuh Hinata menggeliat resah, "Kalau begitu lepaskan aku, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke menyeringai, jenis seringai yang selalu mejadi mimpi buruk Hinata. Lalu dengan bantuan satu tangannya yang lain Sasuke melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata yang sudah terdesak jadi makin terperangkap ke dalam dekapan pemuda di hadapannya. Sasuke megangkat tubuh mungil Hinata hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan tinggi badannya.

"Apa… yang kau lakukan, Tuan?"

"Memberimu hukuman," Sasuke menjawab angkuh. Lalu dengan cepat bibirnya menyambar bibir Hinata yang kembali ingin menyuarakan protesnya.

Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata dengan lembut, membawa Hinata pada perasaan tak berdaya. Sasuke mengetuk bibir Hinata dengan lidahnya, memancing bibir itu untuk terbuka menyambut hukuman yang lebih dalam.

Tubuh mungil Hinata terlepas dari dekapan tuan mudanya, kakinya seperti berpijak di atas lumpur hisap. Kepalanya masih terasa pening yang diakibatkan oleh debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Kau menikmatinya." Sasuke kembali tersenyum meremehkan.

Melihat Hinata yang terdiam sambil mengatur deru napasnya, Sasuke kembali berkata, "Cepat buatkan minumanku, atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih." Hinata masih terbengong dengan ucapan tuan mudanya, sementara Sasuke sendiri sudah pergi dengan santai meninggal Hinata yang menjadi kaku seperti kayu. Lelaki brengsek! Dasar mesum! Caci Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata yang merasa dilecehkan menangis terisak-isak sambil tubuhnya tetap bekerja membuat pesanan tuan mudanya. Seandainya ia bukan menggantikan ibunya, Hinata pasti sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sekarang. Sayangnya ini bukan pekerjaannya, tapi ini posisi yang sudah lama sangat dibanggakan oleh ibunya, jadi perlakuan buruk apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke pada dirinya harus ia terima dengan sabar, Hinata harus bertahan sampai ibunya sembuh dan bisa kembali bekerja. Jika ibunya kembali nanti, Hinata akan melamar pekerjaan di pabrik atau menjadi pelayan, pokoknya dimana saja asalkan ia bisa jauh-jauh dari Sasuke.

Tubuh Hinata berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, tangannya membawa nampan kecil dengan segelas jus tomat yang sama sekali tidak manis, Sasuke tidak suka dengan manis gula, karena itu dia tidak mau jus sehatnya dilengkapi dengan gula yang menurutnya tidak seberapa manisnya.

Belum sempat Hinata mengetukan jemarinya ke badan pintu, Sasuke sudah membuka daun pintu itu dengan wajah datar, "Kau lelet sekali," ucapnya dengan wajah jutek.

"Gomen, Sasuke-sama." Entah sudah berapa kali kata maaf Hinata ucapkan dalam satu hari ini.

"Taruh di meja," katanya lagi sambil melengos pergi meninggal Hinata di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka.

Ragu-ragu Hinata mengikuti langkah pemuda yang dulu sempat ia kagumi itu. Sebelum Hinata tahu kelakuan kurang ajar dan mesum Sasuke, sebenarnya Hinata dulu diam-diam sempat menjadi fansnya juga. Walaupun ia tak pernah bisa seagresif Ino Yamanaka yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya. Lagi pula Hinata merasa tak pernah bisa sebanding dengan Ino yang lebih sederajat dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tutup pintunya," serunya keras mengagetkan Hinata.

Hinata berbalik menutup pintu kamar Sasuke yang segaja ia biarkan terbuka, dengan berat hati Hinata menutup pintu itu.

"Kunci!" serunya lagi, kalau sudah begini Hinata jadi semakin was-was.

"Tapi… Sasu—"

"Jangan membantah!" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Cepat lakukan!"

Kaki Hinata terasa seperti patok yang terpendam dalam, ia tak berani melangkah setelah dengan terpaksa ia menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya, padahal ia kan cuma mau mengantarkan jus tomat tapi kenapa pakai acara kunci pintu segala. Hinata jadi makin tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan aneh tuan mudanya ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja disitu." Hinata tersentak, sekujur tubuhnya sudah dihiasi keringat kecil yang mulai merayap di kulitnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju meja nakas yang berada dekat dengan kasur yang baru saja ia rapihkan, ia melewati tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri dengan angkuh. Sasuke berada dibelakang saat Hinata meletakan minuman berwarna merah itu di atas meja nakasnya.

Mata Hinata terbelalak ketika ia akan berbalik ingin segera keluar dari ruangan yang selalu bisa membuat Hinata merinding, Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan tak tahu malunya mulai melucuti pakainnya satu persatu. Mulai dari kaos rumahan yang mahal, lalu singlet putih yang menempel ketat hingga menampakan otot bisepnya, tak lupa celana panjangnya ia lepas juga, dan yang terakhir saat Sasuke akan membuka celana dalamnya Hinata mulai panik dan berkata dengan keras pada tuannya itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Apa…? Tentu saja membuka pakaianku, apa kau buta?" katanya dengan nada ketus.

Hinata yang semakin kalut memberanikan dirinya untuk melawan kekejaman tuannya itu, "Dengar Tuan, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi jika berani melecehkanku."

"Hahahaha," Sasuke tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Aku tidak main-main," katanya lagi dengan mimik tegas. "Berani kau menyentuhku akan kulaporkan kau hingga masuk penjara."

"Apakah polisi akan menangkapku? Hanya karena menyuruh pelayanku untuk mencucikan celana dalamku yang basah."

"Apa?! Mencuci celana dalammu?" tatapan Hinata berubah ngeri.

"Sebaiknya kau berbalik, cewek mesum!" ucap Sasuke. Hinata yang mau membantah perkataan Sasuke spontan berbalik karena tangan Sasuke yang sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang mau menurunkan celana dalamnya tepat di hapannya.

"Kau yang mesum!" katanya tak mau kalah dengan tubuh sudah berbalik sempurna.

Hinata masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sasuke saat langkah lelaki itu makin mendekat. Bulu kuduk Hinata jadi berdiri semua menyadari tubuh Sasuke yang telanjang mendekat lalu mengambil handuk kimononya yang tersangkut dekat tiang ranjang Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau bergerak cepat," Sasuke kembali berkata dengan angkuh, "Cucilah celanaku dengan bersih."

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan kimononya, sorot mata Sasuke menuju ke arah celana dalamnya yang tergeletek di lantai, sedangkan semua baju dan celananya berada di sofa yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Dengan tatapannya yang kejam Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk mengambil benda laknat itu.

"Cuci di sana," tunjuknya ke sebuah pintu yang berada di pojok kanan kamar Sasuke, yang Hinata tahu itu pintu kamar mandi Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang merah karena amarah, Hinata pun mengambil benda terkutuk itu dengan jemari lentiknya. Ia hanya menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya saat mengangkat benda itu, dasar lelaki sialan! Tentu saja lengkap dengan cacian dalam hati Hinata.

Sementara Hinata berjibaku mencuci celana dalam Sasuke yang basah karena terlalu lama menonton video tak senonoh, Sasuke justru sedang menikmati jus tomat kesukaannya sambil bersandar di atas kasur empuknya yang telah dibuatkan oleh pelayan yang kerap di _bully_ nya itu.

Penyiksaan Hinata memang belum usai, tapi suatu saat Sasuke pasti dapat balasan atas perlakuannya terhadap Hinata.

End.

* * *

KRW, 28-05-2015.

18:36 WIB


End file.
